Unchangeable Taste
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: Naito is bored so he took a stroll and he happen to come across few familiar and new faces. Crack.


Ciaossu! Naito x Uni! First time writing a crack and it's really hard,so please be lenient.:)

Anyway happy reading!

* * *

Naito was taking a stroll through the busy streets of Namimori. He was bored and has nothing to do at home so he thought he'd kill some time outside. Fortunately for him, he saw several familiar faces to bother.

He quickly skipped towards their direction. When he got close enough to them, he hugged a certain brunette tightly almost suffocating him, fortunately for the brunette, a silver haired boy, Gokudera stopped Naito.

" O-oi! You're suffocating Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he attempts to separate Naito from Tsuna which he eventually did after a few minutes.

"Ciao, Tsuna! Long time no see." Naito greeted happily that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"uh...Hi. Yeah, it's been a long time. These are my friends" Tsuna said introducing the people behind him.

Naito looked and smiled at them, showing that he acknowledges them but one thing caught his attention the most, the hat. He then paced closer to the hat wielder and held his hands out in attempt to shake the person's hand.

" Hi, I'm Naito Longchamp. You are?" Naito asked.

"I'm Uni." Uni said. She flashed her cheerful smile at him as she shake Naito's held out hands.

Tsuna and the others who were aware of Naito definition of 'cute' was quite taken aback. They wondered silently to themselves if the boy has awakened from his dreams and found the meaning of 'cute' to majority of the people, since Naito had a unique taste in girls.

Suddenly the atmosphere somehow became menacing, the source? Well, let's not forget about the greatest hitman, who mind you, can read minds. The people who noticed this was at least thankful that the arcobaleno hasn't done anything and is seemingly holding back. That was until Naito placed an arm around Uni and said something that made Reborn snapped…ooh bad idea, Naito.

"I love your style most especially your hat, it's big and soft and makes you look like a mushroom. Say, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Naito said hastily as if it was the most decent thing to say to someone you just met. Anyone would see that he wasn't serious at all.

Reborn jumped off Yamamoto's shoulder and walked towards the boy slowly, it is as if he was giving him the last chance to run away. Only a few more steps till he get to the boy until he was stopped on his tracks by Uni herself.

" Uncle, please no..." Uni said determinedly, knowing Reborn, she's sure he was going to do some neck  
breaking to Naito.

Reborn on the other hand paused for a minute before turning away and walking back to Yamamoto. But before he could reach him a shriek so loud that it could almost put Ryohei's shout of 'extremes' be put to shame.

"I'm not her uncle for nothing." Reborn smirked as he continue to proceed to Yamamoto's shoulder.

Tsuna could only gawked at how Uni managed to round house kicked Naito and flip him on his  
back to the ground.

"I'm sorry I have to decline, I'm not an easy one!" Uni proclaimed which caught everyone's attention even the bystanders; they all gave her a big round of applause amazed at what she did.

Suddenly a plump girl with evident girl mustache and hairy legs came running to them and grab Naito tightly as if he'll fade away if she loosen her grip.

"Naito, I'm sorry I don't want to break up with you. I still love you." The girl whined as she  
hug Naito tighter.

"Me too. I was so depressed I hallucinated that I thought that uncute girl was cute. I'm sorry too, Mochitachio." Naito pointed at Yuni to emphasize his point before he hugged back Mochitachio.

The other people on the other hand had different expression on their face some shocked, disbelief, some even sweat dropped while some could only grin at them but Uni was dejected at what Naito referred to her eventually she just shrugged it off. In the end they all chose to just leave Naito and his girlfriend alone.

* * *

Tell me what you think.:)

Thank you for reading.

~Byebii


End file.
